Perverted to Innocent What Happened to You?
by DesireLaughs
Summary: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1: Keep You Safe

A/N: This isn't my fault!!!! I had to write another story! I swear that I'll finish Friends or Enimies? soon! And I'll update more, too! Please, don't be mad at me! Be mad at writer's block!

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

I was slowly walking home. Iy had bee a long day, and the meeting at the Royal Garden went on longer than expected. Why does Tadase-kun want to rule the world, again?

It had been a few years sense the Death Rebel plain that Easter had, Ikuto wasn't exactly free yet, but he was trying so hard.... He even helped us sometimes. Not like he didn't before, but...

In other news, Dia had hatched, and so did Rythem, Nagihiko's chara. Rima's got a new chara named Yumi. She had the same color hair as Rima, but it's not wavy like hers, and Yumi has blue eyes, not light brown. The chara is very unlike Rima, in many ways. Yumi is like Ran, but not an athlete. Yumi is very hyper, and always happy. She's also very girls, and seems to like Rythem very, very much.....

"Amu-chan! There's an X-Egg!" Miki yelled.

I looked up, only to come face to face with twenty X-Eggs.

"Ran!" I yelled.

I transformed with Ran, into Amulet Heart, and summoned Heart Rod.

After finally trapping the X-Eggs, I purified them.

"Amu, nya~!"

"Eh? Yoru? Where's Ikuto?" I asked, looking around.

"Ikuto's in trouble, nya~!" Yoru shouted.

I blinked. "Where is he?"

"Follow me! Hurry!"

When we got there, deep in the park, I saw a small boy in a black T-shirt that went to his knees. Goons from Easter were crowed around him.

"Hey!" I shouted. They turned to me. "What are you doing to my brother?!"

They looked shocked. I could tell that they were new or something, because they didn't recognize me.

"Ma'am, you must be mistaken. This is a drangerous-"

"Dangerous my ass! He's, like, six!" I said, taking a wild guess. "Why are you still standing there, Iggy? Come n, let's go home," I said to the boy, calmly.

He looked at me, and then at Yoru and my chara's, then walked over to me, taking my hand.

The Easter goons didn't follow us.

I picked Ikuto up, and cradled him in my arms. "Ikuto, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me, a tinge of pink on his face. "Who are you?" Ikuto finally asked.

"My name's Amu. You don't remember anything, do you?" I asked.

Ikuto shook his head.

"Well, let's start with the simple things. You're name is Ikuto."

"I know."

"Okay, do you know how old you are?" I asked.

"I'm five. That's what they told me. That's all they told me," Ikuto said, snuggling against me.

"That's al who told you, Ikuto?"

He looked up at me. "The people in white robes. Do you have a white robe?"

I blinked. "Um, no. I don't have a white robe..." I railed off, not sure what else to say.

"That's good," he replied, "I don't like white robes."

I stared at him for a few seconds, before smiling.

Ikuto yawned.

"We'll be home soon, Ikuto. Don't worry." I shifted his position to where he could hold him right.

He rapped his arms around my neck, and his legs around my waist. He yawned again.

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked, sleepily.

"Yeah, Ikuto?" I whispered.

"You won't leave me, right?"

"No, I won't. I promise."

"Good," he said, snuggling against me again. I held him tighter to me.

"I keep you save, Ikuto..."

------

A/N: I know it's kinda short, but you can deal. I'm at a cafe, and I'll be here for a while. You can thank my friend, Mimi, that this story started.

Mimi: Hi!!! My twin brother is annoying!

Layla: ..... Why'd you bring _him_ up?!

Mimi: Erm.... R&R!!! Bye, bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: I Need Another One

A/N: Mimi, I can't believe you..

Mimi: Don't be mad at me!

Layla: Story time now. Read and review, please!

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_"You won't leave me, right?"_

_"No, I won't. I promise."_

_"Good," he said, snuggling against me again. I held him tighter to me._

_"I keep you save, Ikuto..."_

------**_End Recap!_**

When we had finally reached my house, Ikuto was asleep.

".... You don't think that my parents will freak, do you?" I asked the charas.

"Amu-chan... um.." Dai started.

"How to say this...?" Miki pondered.

"Duh," Ran said. "They freak out about everything!"

I sighed. "Oh, well."

I took one of my hands off of Ikuto's back, feeling him shiver, I decided to move quickly.

I opened the door, placed my hand on Ikuto's back once again, and walked in, closing the door with my foot.

"Amu-chan?" Mama called.

I walked into the kitchen. "Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Amu-chan I-" she stopped short. "Amu-chan," she said quieter, "who is that little boy?"

"Mama, this is Iggy. I'm babysitting him while his parents are out of town. I need to make sure he gets registered into the elementary part of the school," I lied.

"Okay, I'll help," Mama smiled.

I thanked her, than walked upstairs to my room, the charas following me.

"Amu-chan...." Ikuto's childish voice moaned.

"Shh, I'm right here...." I soothed.

"AMU-ONII-CHAN!!!" Ami's seven-year-old voice yelled.

Ami is, to be frank, a preppy little bitch. Her hair is the same color, along with her eyes, but is no longer curly. It goes to her butt.

"Ami, shush!" I whisper/yelled.

"Why? Oh, who's that?" Ami asked.

Ikuto leaned back in my arms. He was slowly blinking his eyes open. "Amu-chan?" he groaned.

"Iggy..." I smiled.

I waited until he smiled back to set him down. He looked at me, confused.

"Iggy, this is my little sister Ami. Ami, this is Iggy."

Ami looked at Ikuto for a long time. Then she smiled. "You're good enough!" Ami declared.

Ikuto's eye brows went into a 'V' shape. "Good enough for what?"he asked, tilting his head.

"Good enough to be my boyfriend, of course!" Ami shouted.

"Nooooo!" we heard our dad shout from a distance.

Ikuto stepped behind me and clutched onto my skirt. "No," he said bluntly.

"YES!" Papa shouted.

Ami blinked. "What's wrong with you? Do you have brain damage or something?"

"No, I have a brain. You're loud and mean," Ikuto said, sticking his tongue out.

Ami glared at him. "How long is he going to be here?" she hissed.

"A while. He's goig to be going to your school, too."

"What grade?!" she snapped.

"How should I know? He's really smart he might be in your grade."

"Huh?" Ikuto and Ami said together.

"Yep."

Ikuto scrunched up his nose, and Ami stomped her foot and ran down stairs.

"Come on," I said.

"I don't like her. She's not like you," Ikuto said, blushing again.

I smiled at him, he was just so cute! He had the same, beautiful, ice-blue eyes, and the same blue hair. He looked so much more innocent, and cute, though! Even though he was five, he was the same size as Ami.

I opened the door to my room, to see the charas already there.

"When'd you guys get here?" I asked.

"you guys were taking to long, nya~!" Yoru complained.

"Ikuto, that's Yoru. Your Shugo Chara," I told him.

Yoru floted up to Ikuto.

"My.... Shugo... Chara?" Ikuto asked, looking up at me.

I smiled. "Yeah. Your would-be self. 'All kids, hold an egg in their soul, the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves.'" I recited.

Ikuto smiled. "My would-be self... Is that what I want to be in the future?" he asked.

I nodded. "Kind of."

Ikuto blushed again. "I need another one than..."

"Really? Why?" I questioned.

"'Cause.... I want to be your boyfriend...." Ikuto said blushing and looking at the ground.

"Aww," I cooed. "That's so sweet."

He looked up at me and smiled again. He still had a small tinge of pink across his cheeks.

"Ikuto, are you hungry?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good. Let's go get some food than!" I said, holding out my hand.

His eyes sparkled, and he took my hand. He laced his fingers with mine, looking up at me- to see if that was okay, I guessed.

"Come on. It's time to eat," I said, leading back down the stairs.

Ikuto followed me, as we went to find a very long and awkward dinner that awaited.

-----

A/N: Second chapter!

Mimi: Yay!

Layla: I really love this story, even though it's mine.

Mimi: Where's Kukai?

Layla: Mimi's favorite character is Kukai. I like Rima, Utau, and Amu best.

Mimi: Ikuto's the cutest little baby EVA!

Layla: Yeah! Kawaii! XD

Mimi: Review....

Layla: And I'll update really fast! I really don't care how many reviews I get, unless it's zero. I want at least two or three! Soo, REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Dinner

A/N: O-o

Mimi: Lay-chan's in shock!

Layla: So many.... so many.... reviews....

Mimi: ^^'

Layla: ^_^ Thanks~! I got way more reviews that I thought I would! :D

Mimi: ... READ AND REVIEW~!

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_"Good. Let's go get some food than!" I said, holding out my hand._

_His eyes sparkled, and he took my hand. He laced his fingers with mine, looking up at me- to see if that was okay, I guessed._

_"Come on. It's time to eat," I said, leading back down the stairs._

_Ikuto followed me, as we went to find a very long and awkward dinner that awaited._

-----**_End Recap!_**

I sat at the end of the table, Ikuto next to me. Ami sat next to Ikuto, and she seemed to still be pissed about Ikuto rejecting her. Mama and Papa were on the other side of the table, watching Ami glare at Ikuto.

"Soo, what's your name again, sweetie?" Mama asked Ikuto.

"Iggy. Tabbassa Iggy," Ikuto responded placing anther mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Tabbassa.... That's an unusual name..." Mama said.

"Unusual name for an unusual boy," Ami muttered.

"Just because you're a brat doesn't mean I'm unusual..." Ikuto mumbled.

"Ik- uh, Iggy..." I warned.

After swallowing, Ikuto looked up at me. He had a bit of food on the left corner of his mouth. "Yes, Amu-chan?" he asked.

A smile crossed my face as I picked up the napkin. I wiped it across his cheek, and he smiled at me.

"Iggy-kun," Papa said.

Ikuto looked at him. "Yes, sir?"

Mama's eyes suddenly had sparkles in them. "Such... a polite boy...."

Papa cleared his throat. "Iggy.... If you are going to go out with my daughter, then there must be some rules."

Ikuto nodded. "Of course."

Ami suddenly looked at Ikuto. Her face lit up. "You mean.... You'll be my boyfriend?!" Ami squealed.

Ikuto looked at her as if she had two head and five arms. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Huh?" Papa and Ami asked in unison.

"You mean... You still don't want to go out with me?" Ami asked, glaring again.

"Why would I? You hurt my hear..."

"Then... who were you talking about?" Papa questioned.

Ikuto blinked. He looked at his face, the tinge of pink coming back. "I thought that was obvious. I like Amu-chan."

Papa was in shock. Mama laughed.

Ami was outraged.

"How can you like her?!" Ami shouted, glaring at both of us. "I'm much prettier! And closer to your age! Amu-onii-chan is, like, nine years older than you!"

Ikuto glared back at her. "I don't care how old she is. She's nicer, _quieter_, and way prettier than you."

Ikuto stuffed another mouthful of food in his mouth. Ami gaped at him.

I giggled.

"Ami," Mama started, "Iggy-kun knows what he likes."

Papa was gaping, like Ami.

Ikuto took a sip of his drink before he looked at them. He looked straight at Ami and said, "Don't you know that it;s rude to stare at people, Ami-san?"

Suddenly, Ami had hearts in her eyes. "You're.... so hot...."

"Um, yeah, Ami," I said, causing everyone to look at me, "he will be hot. When he grows up."

I cannot believe I said that. My mind was in OMG mode. _When we get Ikuto back to normal, _I thought, _he's going to give me hell about that one!_

Ikuto grinned at me, Mama and Ami simply nodded in agreement.

Papa kept gaping.

"Iggy," I said.

"Yeah?"

"You're the cutest little thing," I said, leaning down to kiss his forhead.

Ikuto's blush was very dark, and very noticeable.

_Fuck what older Ikuto thinks!_ I thought. _I can totally blackmail him with a photo of him blushing like this!_

Ami was glaring at me full on now. Her mouth was slightly open.

Mama giggled. "Looks like our little girls are love rivals!" she said, clapping her hands together.

Papa started crying. "No! My sparrows!" He got up and ran to the bathroom.

Thank god I have a whole bathroom in my room.....

---

A/N: Another chapter! Remember the more reviews I get...

Mimi: The faster she updates!

Marc: What the hell are you girls doing?

Layla: Mimi! Get your brother out of my story!!! *pouts*

Marc: Pouting? How cute...

Mimi: LEAVE HER ALONE! *Atacks Marc*

Layla: Go Mimi~!

Mimi: Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4: Vanilla and Making Plans

A/N: So...

Marc: What?

Layla: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! DIE ALREADY!!!!!

Marc: O-o ....Huh?

Mimi: New video game. She usually hate video games, but she likes this one....

Layla: DIE, DAMNIT, DIE!!!! :( It won't die~! *Cries*

Marc: A-ah.... Crying.... W-why.....

Mimi: *Cries too* Lay-chan~! Don't c-c-crrryyyyy!

Marc: ....Layla... Mimi..... Girls, please... What do I... Ugh. *Turns to readers* Please read and review?

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_Mama giggled. "Looks like our little girls are love rivals!" she said, clapping her hands together._

_Papa started crying. "No! My sparrows!" He got up and ran to the bathroom._

_Thank god I have a whole bathroom in my room....._

---**_End Recap!_**

"Hey, Ikuto?" I ask.

"Yeah, Amu-chan?"

"Do you think that you should take a bath? We have to get you in school tomorrow," I told him.

"I should... But isn't your dad still in the bathroom?" Ikuto asked, tilting his head.

"I have a bathroom in here, see?" I explained, opening my bathroom's door.

Ikuto smiled and nodded, but I frowned.

"You're still wearing that shirt... Don't you have anything else?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I sighed. "Miki!" I called.

"Yes, Amu-chan?" she asked, floating up to me.

"Make some clothes for Ikuto. A lot of them," I commanded.

"Kay. Drew, draw, drawn!" she yelled.

A pile of clothes appeared out of no where. There was underwear, shirts, short and pants, and socks and shoes. She ever made some night clothes for him.

I picked some random pair of underwear for him, and some light blue PJs that have dark blue stripes.

"Here ya go," I say.

"Amu-chan!"Ikuto called from the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom. "Yeah?"

"Umm..." he said, looking at the tub.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Here, let me."

I leaned next to him, and he blushed again. I giggled. He's too cute~!

I turned the faucets, making sure the water's warm.

"How's this feel to you?" I ask, taking his hand and placing it under the water.

"Wa-warm...." he stuttered.

"You like it warm?" I ask.

Ikuto nods.

"Good."

I walk to my cabinet. Strawberry shampoo.... lavender shampoo.... vanilla shampoo....

"Uh, Ikuto, vanilla shampoo, or lavender?" I ask.

Ikuto laughs. An actual laugh. It's.... so sweet....

"V-vanilla," he says, still laughing.

I smile. "Okay. Here it is. You know how to.... uh..."

Ikuto stopped laughing and nods.

I smile, and he smiles back. I'll be right out here, in my room, if you need anything, alright, Ikuto?"

"Alright, Amu-chan," he replies, grinning.

I walk out to my room, and my cell phone starts going out.

_I see you comb your hair and give my that grin_

_It's making me spin now, spinning within_

_Before I melt like snow_

_I say hello, how do you do (how do you do!)_

_I love the the way you undress now,_

_Baby began, do your-_

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hinamori-san!_ _Um, I was wondering, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" _Tadase asked.

"Um, nothing much, really, Tadase-kun," I replied. Was he going to ask me on a date?

_"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"_

"I would, if you don't mind having a small child with us...." I trailed off.

_"A... child?_" Tadase asks.

He's probalby thinking Ami... Well, that's better than him thinking Ikuto... "Uh, yeah."

_"That's fine. I was thinking about going on a ghost tour, though... is Ami afraid of ghost?" _Tadase questions.

_No, _I thought, _but I am!_ "It's not Ami... And no, he's not, I don't think... I'll introduce the two of you tomorrow, okay?"

_"Alright. Umm, I'll see you around 3:30 or 4:00, if that's a good time for you?"_

"That's a great time for us, Tadase-kun! I can't wait to see you!" I say.

_"Great. I can't wait to see you, either. Or this mysterious child...."_

I laugh. "Bye."

_"Good bye, Hinamori-san!"_

Looks like were going on a ghost tour tomorrow. And getting Ikuto in school.

That'll be so much fun!

-----

A/N: IT STILL WON"T DIE!

Marc: They finally stopped crying~!

Mimi&Layla: O-o OOC much, Marc?

Marc: Whatever. Anyhow, what are you playing? *Sits next to Layla*

Layla: Killing zombies! XD It's fun, wanna play with me?

Marc: Sure. *Helps Layla kill zombies on video game*

Mimi: Umm.... Review, please. Remember, at least two or three reviews, and Lay-chan update's super fast on this story!

Layla & Marc: DIE, ZOMBIE! DIE!!!

Mimi: O-o


	5. Chapter 5: Scary and Love

A/N: Ummm.... Yeah.

Mimi: NEW ORLEANS ROCKS!!!! XD

Layla: YEAH! We're going to go on a ghost tour today, and that's why I'm typing this chapter! Enjoy~!

Mimi: WAIT!!!! *Whispers to Layla*

Layla: Oh, right. Readers, listen up! I'm gonna use a line from a movie, and I wanna see if you can guess what movie it's from! Good luck!!!

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_Looks like were going on a ghost tour tomorrow. And getting Ikuto in school._

_That'll be so much fun!_

-----**_End Recap!_**

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked, tugging on my night shorts from where he stood.

"Yeah, Ikuto?" I answer.

Ikuto yawned. "Amu-chan, what are we doing tomorrow?" he asked, hugging my leg.

As he rubbed against my leg, I giggled. "I-Ikuto!" I laughed.

He stopped, looking up at me.

I bent down and scooped him up and threw him on the bed. "You are the cutest little kid in the world!" I giggled.

Ikuto blushed. "Umm, Amu-chan?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Your question. First we're going to get you registered in school. You'll have to take a test, and I'll have to fill out your forms. Then we're going to meet up with a friend of mine," I explained.

"Oh. Who?" Ikuto asked, smiling.

"You wanna see a picture?" I asked.

He nodded.

I looked around my room, searching for a picture of Tadase. "Oh!"

I ran to my dest and moved around a few things. "Here it is...." I picked up the picture of Tadase and myself. We were both standing up, and smiling at the camra.

I handed the picture to Ikuto. He looked at it.

"What's he's name?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Tadase."

Ikuto sighed. "You like him, don't you?"

I glanced at Ikuto. He had the saddest look on his face. He was sitting cross legged, on my bed, and looking down. He looked close to tears.

I, also being on my bed, crawled over to him, and pulled him into a hug. "Shh," I said. "Ikuto! You don't think that, okay?"

Ikuto took a deep, shaky breath. "Bu-but! Amu-chan... I like you. I don't want you to like that.... that _Prince_," Ikuto said, hissing the last word.

I laughed. "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

"Amu-chaaannnn!" he whined.

I laughed again. "Don't whine! You're sleeping in here, sense we don't have a guest room," I told him.

Ikuto smiled. "Okay. Good night, Amu-chan."

"Night, Ikuto."

I pulled Ikuto to the top of the bed with me. "Get under the covers!"

------Morning, Seiyo Elementary

Ikuto was in another room, taking his test.

"So," Jetta-san, the prinsical, said, "who are you to him again?"

"I'm the babysitter. I've known him all of his life, so his parents trust me," I lied.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Tabbassa Iggy."

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" Jetta-san called.

Ikuto opened the door and peaked in. "I finished."

Jetta-san nodded. "Come sit down next to Hinamori-san!"

Ikuto came and sit down next to me.

"Soo. He's form Finland?" Jetta-san asked me.

Ikuto nodded. I smiled and said, "Yes. He is."

As we left, Ikuto turned to me and asked, "Why Finland?"

"Because no one ever checks up on Finland!"

Ikuto giggled.

"This is the park!" I announced.

Ikuto looked up, and smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah. I know..." I trailed off.

"Hinamori-san!"

Ikuto turned first. Tadase stopped in his tracks.

"Wh-what is this?!" Tadase exclaimed.

"This is Ikuto. He... I don't really know what happened...." I replied.

"Hi," Ikuto said.

Tadase blinked. "Hello?"

Ikuto smiled.

Tadase backed away a bit.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong with him?" Ikuto whispered.

"Nothing, Ikuto," I responded, smiling. "Tadase, are you okay?"

"Um, yes, Hinamori-san. This... this just wasn't... what I expected...." Tadase twitched.

"Well, now you know. Come on, let's go."

Ikuto grabbed my hand. Tadase walked in front of us. "Ikuto," Tadase said.

"Yes, _Prince_?" Ikuto replied.

_Aw, shit._

"Prince? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PRINCE YOU COMMONER! I AM NOT PRINCE, I AM _KING_! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-----Five Minuter Later

"Sorry, Hinamori-san....."

"Ta-Tadase-kun, i-it's fine! D-don't w-worry about it!" I said, laughing nervously.

"Weirdo," Ikuto muttered.

I sweat-dropped. I guess that little-Ikuto and big-Ikuto are still the same in a few ways.

"So, _Ikuto_, you say that you do not remember anything?" Tadase suddenly questioned.

"That's right, Prin-"

"Ikuto!" I snapped, cutting him off.

"Sorry, Amu-chan," Ikuto apologized with puppy eyes.

"It's alright, Ikuto. Just.. Just don't sat it again," I smiled.

Ikuto nodded.

"Ikuto," Tadase said.

"Kiddy King," Ikuto responded, glaring at Tadase.

Huh. Who knew? Kiddy King is Tadase to all Ikutos, I suppose.

Tadase glared right back. Did I mention that we are walking? No? Well, we are. And they're glaring at each other. Ikuto's one my left side, and Tadase on my right.

"Hinamori-san, how do we know that we can trust him?" Tadase hissed.

I blinked. "Look at that face!" I said, pointing to Ikuto, who smiled. "He's too cute not to trust!"

Tadase narrowed his eyes once again. "Cute or not, Hinamori-san, he is the Thieving Cat!" he shouted.

"Thieving Cat? Tadase-kun, please. When did he ever steal anything?" I tryed to reason.

"He tryed to steal the Humpty Lock! And he _stole_the Dumpty Key!" Tadase whispered.

"I can still hear you..." Ikuto muttered.

"Ikuto didn't steal nothin', nya~!" Yoru yelled, popping up from my bag.

"Yoru?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto, nya~! Tadase's an evil brat, don't listen to him!" Yoru shouted frantically.

Ikuto giggled. "Brat? He's older than me, Yoru!"

Tadase stared at Ikuto with wonder written clear across his face. finally, after a few minutes of standing still, Tadase said, "Oh. I see..."

"Umm, Tadase-kun?" I said, looking up at the sky. "What time are we sopose to be at that place?"

"Oh!" Tadase said, snapping out of his trance. "Five minutes. We better hurry up if we wanna get there by six!"

"Come on, than!" I started running, Ikuto still holding my hand and trying to keep up, and Tadase was close behind.

When we finally got there, it was six. Right on time.

"Where are we, Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked, looking up at me.

We were in front of a huge house made of red-ish brown-ish old brick.

"We're going on a ghost tour," I answered.

----Inside

We were placed in a cart. Inside the house.

It was a ride?

"I didn't know that this was a ride...." I heard Tadase say.

"Amu-chan..." Ikuto muttered, clinging to my arm.

"Shhh, it's okay, Ikuto..." I soothed.

Tadase smiled from the right side of me. "It's really dark, huh?"

"Ye-yeah.." I stuttered.

Ikuto tugged at my sleave. "Amu-chan, it's scary in here!" he whined.

"Ohhh," I cooed. "Come here..."

I picked him up, and sat him on my lap.

Ikuto would totally tease me about this. Thank you Miki for secret cameras in my room! (Miki installed those so I could review my life. I'm in my room _waaayyy_ too much!)

Ikuto wiggled, and set his head right between my boobs.

Once a perv, I s'pose, always a perv.

But, I wasn't going to say anything. He's five right now! What would I say?

The cart that we are in jerked, and we started to move. A fake skeleton jumped out at us.

Ikuto whimpered.

"Ikuto?" I whispered.

"Ah... Am-Amu-ch-chan!" Ikuto jumped as an evil crackle ran throughout the room.

Ikuto kept shaking and jumping through the whole ride. Tadase was quiet. I was trying to make Ikuto stop shaking.

At the end of the ride, Ikuto ran out of the building. Tadase turned to me, "See you at school Monday, Hinamori-san."

"Bye, Tadase-kun," I replied, walking to Ikuto.

"Amu-chan..."

"Shh, it's okay," I told him.

He looked up at me with teary eyes. "That was scary!!" he shouted, hugging my legs.

"Ikuto, let go."

"No!"

"Why not? Ikuto, what's wrong?" I asked.

"If I let go, you'll leave me and go to that _prince_!" he cried.

"Ikuto, I promised. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you," I said, smiling.

"O-okay..."

"Come on," I said, leaning down to pick him up.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper.

"Any time, Ikuto," I replied.

"I love you, Amu-chan."

I blushed. "U-um... I l-love you, t-too, Ikuto... You're a great kid."

Ikuto leaned back, a big grin on his face. "Thanks."

-----

A/N: ......

Mimi: CUTE! Baby-Chibi-Ikuto loves Amu!!!!

Layla: I had to write that! I just couldn't resist!

Mimi: YAY!!


	6. Chapter 6: Good Night

A/N: HEY! I LOVE YOU READERS!

Mimi: ????

Layla: I got good reviews. Many. Good. Reviews. THANK YOU FOR READING!

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_"I love you, Amu-chan."_

_I blushed. "U-um... I l-love you, t-too, Ikuto... You're a great kid."_

_Ikuto leaned back, a big grin on his face. "Thanks."_

-----**_End Recap!_**

When we get home, Papa bombs us with questions.

"What took you so long?!" Papa yells.

"..... We went somewhere afterwards. Hope you don't mind," I reply.

Ikuto stares at me. "Amu-chan."

"Yeah?" I say, looking down to him.

He shifts on his feet uncomfortably. "Uh..."

"I should help Ikuto get ready for bed. Good night," I say to my parents, pulling Ikuto upstairs.

When we reach the top of the stairs, Ami stops us.

Glaring at me, she says, "Amu-onii-chan, may I speak with Iggy-kun for a moment?"

I shrug. "It's not my dicition. Ask him."

"Iggy-kun," Ami said, in a sickly sweet voice, causing Ikuto to squeeze my hand harder, "may I speak with you for a sec.?"

Ikuto looks up at me. "Hey, you should go with her now. If you don't, she may kidnap you while you're sleeping," I told him, trying not to laugh.

Ikuto shivered. "Fine," he grumbled, following Ami to her room.

"Poor boy..." I mutter.

I walk to my room, and jump on my bed. Yoru comes out of my purse, and joins the other charas- who are sleeping in their eggs.

_Ikuto's going to tease me until I die! I can't believe I said that- it's not true, is it? I don't love Ikuto._

"Yes you do, Amu-chan," Dia's voice rang.

"Sense when?" I gripe.

"Just go to bed, Amu-chan. You know that you always have, that's why I was born."

"Eh?" I say, sitting up.

Dia is floating in front of me. Smiling. "He's your shine, Amu-chan. Now, good night!"

I stare after her. Something about that last part sounded a bit threatening....

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto asks, peaking his head through the door.

"Come on in, Ikuto," I reply.

He walks through the door. "What'd Ami want?" I ask.

"She wanted to kill me...." I heard him mumble.

"Really?"

"No. But that's what it was to me," he answered bluntly.

"What did she talk to you about?" I ask.

Ikuto sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "As soon as I got to her room she started to yell at me, then she apologized, and then she attacked me! She's evil!"

I laughed. He smiled, and hosted himself onto my bed.

His ice-blue eyes sparkled a new sparkle as he crawled over to me. I laied back down, and he used my stomach as a pillow. I placed my hand on his head.

_I see you comb your hair, and give me that grin,_

_It's making me spin, now, spinning within_

_Before I mel-_

"Hello?" I answer.

Ikuto growled from the bed, sense I had to get up and walk to my desk in order to answer my cell.

_"AMU-CHII~! Yaya hear you had a date with Tadase todayyyy!!!" _Yaya screamed into my ear.

Ikuto was pouting now, with that sad look on his face. Guess he's not a master of hiding emotions anymore.

"It wasn't a date, Yaya," I say.

Ikuto smiled.

_"But, Amu-chii! Yaya heard-"_

"Yaya, can you talk a bit quieter? You're hurting my ears," I interrupt.

_"Sorry, Amu-chii! It's just that Kukai told me you had a date with Tadase today..."_

In the back ground, you could hear Kukai shout, "Don't tell her that I told you!"

I laughed.

_"So... It wasn't a date?"_

"No, Yaya. I have to get ready for bed, okay? It's, like, ten p.m. Good night, Yaya."

_"But, Am-"_

"Ikuto, get in your night clothes," I tell him.

"Do I _have_to, Amu-chan?" he asks with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asks.

Shit. I know where this is going.... "Because."

"Because _why_?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just _because,_Ikuto...."

"Because why, though, Amu-chan?"

"Ikuto..."

"Amu-chan..."

I look at him and he looks at me. I walk over to where he is, and pick him up.

"Hey!" he shouts.

"Hello."

"... That's not funny...."

"It kinda is, though."

"Amu-_chan_!" he whines.

"Come on! I wear night clothes!" I say.

"Bu-but, you're a girl!" he said.

"Uh, yeah. What's your point?"

"Don't boys wear their underwear and nothing else to bed, or something?" Ikuto questions.

I laugh. "No, Ikuto. Boys wear PJs, too."

"Oh."

I hand him a black T-shirt, and dark blue pants, and shove him into the bathroom.

I get out some yellow shorts, and a red spaghetti-strap shirt, and quickly put them on.

When I turn around, Ikuto's already standing there. Blushing.

It doesn't take me long to figure out what happened.

Ikuto saw me changing.

Shit.

"Uhh," I start.

Ikuto's blush deepens.

"Ikuto?" I ask, now blushing myself.

"S-sorry..." he muttered.

"Um, i-it's f-fine, really! I sh-should have waited until you c-came out..." I blabbered.

Ikuto smiled. "You look cute when you blush," he teased.

"So do you," I remarked.

He blushed again.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I say. Ikuto nods, and comes to the bed.

Once he's under the covers, I go to turn off the lights.

"Good night, Ikuto," I whisper.

"Good night, Amu-chan. I love you," he replies, snuggling up to me.

Next thing I know, Ikuto's kissing my cheek.

_Holey shit!_

-----

A/N: Wow! I really like this chapter...

Mimi: Thinking about what to call it?

Layla: Yeah... I'm not good at naming chapters...

Marc: How about you name it "Good Night"?

Layla: YEAH! Thanks, Marc...

Marc: No problem.

Mimi: Review, please!


	7. Chapter 7: Complaints and Arguments

A/N: I love you guys!

Marc: -.-

Layla: Where's Mimi?

Marc: How should I know?

Layla:.... SHE'S YOUR _TWIN_!

Marc: Shouldn't you be writing this damned story?

Layla: O.o Riggghhhttt.... READ DA STORY~!

Marc: Don't forget to review...

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_"Good night, Ikuto," I whisper._

_"Good night, Amu-chan. I love you," he replies, snuggling up to me._

_Next thing I know, Ikuto's kissing my cheek._

Holey shit!

-----**_End Recap!_**

I open my eyes, only to see the glare of the sun.

And fall off the bed with a thump.

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto's sleepy voice calls.

"Oow, I'm here," I say, sighing.

The bed shifts, and suddenly I see Ikuto's head poking out of the covers. "Good morning, Amu-chan."

"Actually, not so good. But morning, yes. God, I hate the sun..." I gripe.

Ikuto smiles. "Do we have school today?" he asks.

"No," I reply, "but we do tomorrow. Today's Sunday. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

I hand him some underwear, some khaki shorts, and a white shirt. "Go change," I command.

And than Ikuto does something I haven't seen him do while in his child form. He smirks.

I wait to hear the door close, than I put on my.... delicates....I grab some black jeans, and put them on.

I look through my dresser for a shirt, but than I freeze.

The door opens, and Ikuto steps out.

I should have learned from last time!

"Uh... I-Ikuto?" I said, a black shirt in my hands.

Ikuto blinked, but he didn't move. He didn't speak. He just... stood there.

I sighed and pulled the shirt over my head.

"Come on."

I walk out the door, Ikuto behind me, and we run into my sister once again.

"Onii-chan," Ami hissed.

"Ami," I said in monotone.

"_Amu-chan_," Ikuto complained nudging me.

As we walk down the stairs, my dad greets me with yet another question. "AMU-CHAN! Wht did you call this boy Ikuto last night?! You told us his name was Iggy!!!!"

I was lost for words. Did I really forget to call him Iggy?! Shit... "Uhh, we-well, h-he kinda looks like a boy I know.... Whose name is Ikuto..." Okay... it isn't really a lie, right?

"See, dear?" Mama said. "I told you that you were overreacting!"

----After Breakfast

"Iggy_-kun_!" my sister called.

"No!" Ikuto responded, clinging to me.

"Come on! Let's play!!" Ami whined.

"Amu-chan! Ami-san's trying to kill me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Ha!" Ikuto laughed. "I win!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Umm, I going to get the mail..." I said, sweat-dropping. Ikuto came with me, still clinging to my shorts as if his life depended on it.

"Amu-chan?"

"Yes, Ikuto?"

Ikuto sighed. "How are you going to get me back?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I know that I wasn't like this always! I was older, right? The last thing I remember was the people in white robes strapping me down to a table, and than I woke up. what happened? How are you going to get me back? Plus, what you said to that prince guy! He knew me, and you did, too, right?" Ikuto looked at me, a bit sad.

I sighed. "We'll do what ever we can, Ikuto."

"Thank you... But don't let Kiddy King help!" Ikuto smiled.

"Hmm, sorry, Ikuto, but he's helping. And you can't do anything about it, kid," I teased.

I'm the older one now, and I'll use it to get payback...

---------

A/N: Yeah, it's short....

Marc: Make it longer than, writer.

Layla: .... Die....

Marc: O.O


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

A/N: ^.^

Mimi: O.o

Layla: Read and review, please! Thank you for all of the reviews!!

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_I sighed. "We'll do what ever we can, Ikuto."_

_"Thank you... But don't let Kiddy King help!" Ikuto smiled._

_"Hmm, sorry, Ikuto, but he's helping. And you can't do anything about it, kid," I teased._

_I'm the older one now, and I'll use it to get payback..._

_------**End Recap!**_

------Monday, 7:05

"Iggy!!!!" I yell. "Let's _go!_"

"Coming!" he yells back.

"Me, too!" Ami screams.

When Ikuto comes up, he has toast in his mouth.

"Chew, kid," I tell him.

He blushes and chews, as I ordered.

Ami rushes up. We start walking.

"So, onii-chan," Ami starts.

"He's in your grade, Star Class, witch is your class if I remember correctly."

Ami shouts and squeals to Ikuto, or as we now call him "Iggy", about how much fun they are going to have together and blah, blah, blah. I tune out.

"Hey," I say. Ikuto and Ami turn to me. "You go on a head, Ami. I need to talk to Iggy."

Ami sticks out her bottom lip, glares at me, and stomps off. Ikuto looks at me.

"Come to the high school part of the school to the Royal Guardian when you get out of class, okay? Make sure Ami doesn't follow you, and if you get lost, just ask Yoru. Got that, kid?" I ask.

"Yeah, I got that. But is the Kiddy King gonna-"

"Don't even start," I warn.

"Fine," he huffs.

"Here, take Yoru to class with you. No one else should be able to see him," I say, scooping Yoru up from my carrier case. I poke him. "Yoru, wake up."

Yoru slowly blinks his eyes opens, stretches, and yawns. "What'd ya want, nya~?"

"Make sure Ikuto gets to the Royal Guardian after school, Yoru. Chara change with him if you must."

Yoru nods. Floating to Ikuto's shoulder, he gripes, "Waking me up, just to tell me _that_, nya~! She told me that last night! Ikuto's right- she is dense..."

"I'm not dense!" I hiss to Yoru. Ikuto flinches.

I smirk. This is perfect. I cup Ikuto's face in my hands, and he looks at me, blushing. I lean in, and bite his ear. His eyes widen and he jumps back. I giggle.

"Have fun, Ikuto."

He's really going to give me hell for that one. I can already hear it. _"You could have done something more original, you know!" _Yep, it would be something along those lines.

Oh, well. It's my payback, and I can do whatever I want.

Yay to me~!

----Durring Class

"Amu, are you alright?" Rima whispers.

I nod. "Sorry, I'm just a little spacey today, is all!"

She nods, and Nagi turns to me.

"About what, Amu-chan?" he asks.

Rima glares at him.

"Nothing really.... You'll see."

----After School, Royal Gardain

"Soo, Amu-chan, what did you mean, when you said, 'You'll see'?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Oh. You'll see. Give him a few more minutes..." I muttered.

Tadase looked at me. "He's coming?" Tadase asked, knowing what- no, _who_- I was talking about.

I nodded.

Rima glared at Tadase for knowing more than she did. Nagi just looked even more confused.

"UGH!" Yaya shouted. "What's going O-"

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto's voice echoed through the room.

"I'm over here!" I called back.

Yoru flew into the room, Ikuto right behind him.

"Come here, Ikuto," I said gently.

Ikuto walked over. Everyone was watching him.

Ikuto stopped, and muttered, "Stop staring. That's rude..."

I cleared my throat. Everyone turned to me. "You all know Ikuto, I know, but he doesn't remember any of you. Soo, introductions, anyone?"

Yaya was first. She jumped up, picked Ikuto up and smiled. Ikuto frowned. "HI! I'm YUKI YAYA" she yelled, and Ikuto winced, "I like cute and sweet things!"

I sighed. "Yaya, put Ikuto down..."

She whined for I bit, but gave in and put him on my lap, and sat back down.

"You still remember Tadase, right?" I asked.

Ikuto nodded. "Kidy King."

Tadase glared.

I cleared my throat, again.

"Nagi, why don't you go next, than?" I asked, turning to Nagihiko.

"Sure, Amu-chan," Nagihiko said, smiling. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko."

Ikuto nodded.

"Rima?" I asked.

"Mashiro Rima."

"Well, Ikuto that's everyone. Any questions?" I said.

Ikuto nodded. "Rima's your name, right?" he asked, pointing to Rima. She nodded. "How come you're in high school? You're can hardly pass as a middle schooler."

Rima was quiet. Nagi, Yaya, and I tryed not to laugh. Suddenly, Rima chara changed with Yumi, a pink flower poping up in her hair.

Did I mention that Yumi has anger problems? No? Well, now I did.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!" Rima exploded.

Ikuto just sat there.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Rima kept yelling for about five minutes. When she stopped, Yaya was shaking, Ikuto was sleeping with my combing my fingers through his hair, and Tadase and Nagi had finished the day's paper-work.

Yaya was the only one of us who wasn't used to Yumi's chara-changes.

Other than Rima, that is. Who, at the moment, was apologizing to Yaya for scaring her and yelling at Yumi.

We discussed Ikuto. Ways that we could get him back to normal. They agreed to help. We will do anything to get Ikuto back to normal.

Then we ended the meeting.

We all said our good byes, Ikuto was still sleeping (hard sleeper on, light sleeper later, I guess...), so I had to carry him home.

-----

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I'm already working on the next chapter, and I'll give you a baby spoiler!

Rima: I'm finally in a chapter!

Layla: The spoiler is the following words: Key, new, and whaaat????

Amu: That's not a very good spoiler!

Layla: Shut up...

Mimi: Review please.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrai and the Dumpty Key

A/N: You guys are going to love me for this one!!!! XD

Mimi: .... I don't know what's she's planing, but read and review.

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_We discussed Ikuto. Ways that we could get him back to normal. They agreed to help. We will do anything to get Ikuto back to normal._

_Then we ended the meeting._

_We all said our good byes, Ikuto was still sleeping (hard sleeper on, light sleeper later, I guess...), so I had to carry him home_.

-----**_End Recap!_**

The next morning I woke up at 6:30, and so did Ikuto.

I didn't move. Neither did Ikuto. we both just sat there. Staring. At the new egg.

The egg was almost pure black, but it had a set of glod wings on it.

It was on Ikuto's side. Thank god that I don't have another chara, I have enough already!

"What do you think it does?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know, but you'll find out soon, I think..."

"I have a brother, nya~!" Yoru shouted.

Ikuto nodded. "When will he hatch?"

Miki flew over and put her ear to the egg. "Soon," she said. "Sometime today, I think."

"We can't wait to meet you, dusu~!" Suu exclaimed.

"I'm sure you will sparkel brightly," Dia told the egg.

"Come on out! Come on out!" Ran cheered.

I smiled at the chara's silliness. "Come on, it's six fifty now! We gotta get ready for school!" I said. Ikuto nodded.

We had made a new arrangement last night. I change in the bathroom, and Ikuto in the room.

We walked down stairs, Yoru and the new egg in my carrier case, alonge with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Good morning, Amu-chan, Iggy-kun," Mama greeted.

"Morning," I answered.

Ikuto smiled.

"Where's Ami?" I asked.

"She left a few minutes ago with a coupple of friends. Hope you don't mind."

"We don't," Ikuto muttered.

I laughed. Mama sweat-dropped, also laughing.

"Well, we should go, too. Bye, Mama. Iggy, come on," I said.

"Amu-chan, can I bring my egg with me to school?" Ikuto asked.

I nodded. "Take Yoru, too."

He smiled. "Thank you."

------In School

"Amu," Rima greeted.

"Amu, Amu, Amu!" Yumi said, floating around my head.

Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"Hey," I said.

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" Nagi said, smiling.

"Morning," I replied.

"Hinamori-san, will Ikuto be joining us again?" Tadase asked me.

I nodded. "He got a new egg."

"Eh?!" Nagi/Tadase yelled.

Rima blinked. "Another chara? What's it look like?"

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia came out.

"Well, it hasn't hatched yet," Miki started.

"But I think he will today!" Dai said, smiling.

"The egg is black, duzu~!" Suu told them.

"With pretty gold wings!!!" Ran cheered, finshing.

I thought back for a second. "And it has a small red heart on it," I said.

"So, in other words," Nagi says, "his chara was most likely born from Ikuto-kun's A) wish to be with you, Amu-chan, or B) Ikuto-kun's love for you!"

"Exact- WHAT?!" I yelled, causing everyone in the classroom to look at us. (We had freeday today..)

"Ikuto-kun obvoisly loves you, now it's obvois!" Nagihiko told me.

"Bull!" I whisper-yelled.

"Actually, Amu," Rima said, "as much as I hate to say it, Nagihiko is right."

"Oh, whatever!" I said, annoyed. "If Ikuto loves me, than you love Nagi!"

Nagihiko twitched. "Tha-that's not fair, Amu-chan.... You make that sound as if I don't have a chance.." he muttered.

"Umm, Hinamori-san? I think Mashiro-san _does_ like Nagihiko," Tadase whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back, "but Nagi doesn't know that!:

"So than I'm right," Rima said, practally confessing to Nagihiko.

"You know he heard that, right?" I asked.

"He didn't."

"How do you-"

"He was too busy muttering to himself."

Tadase and myself sweat-dropped.

Nagihiko stopped muttering. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rima and I say in unision.

Tadase smiles a _princely_ smile.

Whoa! Is Ikuto rubbing off on me or something? Princely....

"Anyway," I start, "Ikuto has a new chara, and Dia as Dia and I were walking away from the elemtary section of the school, we came up with something. Sorry I didn't say anything sooner..." I laughed nervesouly.

"Go on, Hinamori-san," Tadase incouraged.

"Right. Dia and I think that Ikuto's new egg 1) might have his key in it, 2) might be the key to bring him back to normalage and size, or 3) the first two put together," I told them.

The chara's- other than Dia- look confused. Keiski frowns. "COMMENERS!" he blows, "WE SHOULD NOT BE WASTING TIME ON THAT PESANT! WE SHOULD BE TRYING TO RULE THE WORLD!!!"

They ignore him. He starts yelling louder.

"Whhhaaaaaattt?" Rima asks.

I laugh. "We'll have to wait and see!"

-----Royal Guardain

"Amu-chan!" Ikuto says, running up to us.

"Yes, Iku- whoa!"

My chair had turned over, and Ikuto's looking down at me.

Everyone's starring at the sene.

I chara comes into sight. He's got black hair in the same style as Ikuto's (way more messy, though, but not as messy as Yoru's) , and he's wearing a red shirt, and black jean-type pants. Black and white sneakers. He has gloden wings behind him, and a red heart clip in his hair. The Dumpty Key is dangling from Ikuto's neck.

"This is Arrai, he hatched durring reasess. He and Yoru are already getting along great!" Ikuto told me, smiling.

I wonder what Arrai does...

------

A/N: There you go! New= new chara! Key= Well, Ikuto _does_ have his Dumpty Key back, but the new chara may also be his key back normal shape/size/age! And whaaaatt= Well, that's what Rima said! Sucky spoilers, I know, but I liked them!

Amu: You gonna give them a new puzzle to work on now, aren't you?

Layla: Yep! New spoiler that you can try to figure out is: Back? Muhahaha, you'll never figure it out!!!!!

Amu: =.= No comment...

Rima: Read and Review, please!


	10. Chapter 10: Tadase Hate and Utau!

A/N: Yes, I love the last chapter! I'm gonna try and make this a quick update. Which means, this is gonna be out July 28, or July 29!

Amu: Read and review for chibi-Ikuto!

Layla: YAY CHIBI IKUTO! And please ignore spelling mistakes from the last chapter- I forgot to do spell-check... ^^'

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**

_A chara comes into sight. He's got black hair in the same style as Ikuto's (way more messy, though, but not as messy as Yoru's) , and he's wearing a red shirt, and black jean-type pants. Black and white sneakers. He has gloden wings behind him, and a red heart clip in his hair. The Dumpty Key is dangling from Ikuto's neck. _

_"This is Arrai, he hatched during recess. He and Yoru are already getting along great!" Ikuto told me, smiling._

_I wonder what Arrai does..._

------**_End Recap!_**

"Hi, Arrai!" Ran greets. "I'm Ran! This is Miki, Suu, and Dia, they're my sisters, like how you and Yoru are brothers! This is Kusu-Kusu, and her sister, Yumi! That's Keiski, he's kinda mean.... Oh! This is Temari and Rhythm,they're sister and brother, and this is Pepe!!!"

As Ran is introducing Arrai to everyone, Ikuto's sitting on my lap and the rest of us are trying to figure out what Arrai does.

"Ikuto-kuuun," Yaya says, "have you chara-changed with Arrai yet?"

Ikuto shakes his head.

"Ikuto-kun, what were you thinking about before Arrai hatched?" Nagi questioned.

Ikuto blushed.

"Ikuto," I say gently, "we won't laugh. Promise."

He looks up at me and blushes again. "I was thinking about two things. How to get back to myself, and... umm...." He blush becomes deeper.

"You were thinking about how to get back normal and Amu, correct?" Rima says.

Ikuto's blush stays in place as he nods.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Tadase starts.

Ikuto glares at him, and Tadase narrows his eyes in return. "Yes, _Kidy King_?"

"I would like to see you chara-change with Arrai."

"I would like to see myself chara-change with him, too."

We all sweat-dropped. When with Tadase, Ikuto _was_ back to normal.

"Ikuto," Tadase said sternly.

"Amu-chan! Tadase-san is being mean!" Ikuto whined.

I giggled. "How so?"

"I don't wanna chara-change with Arrai with him here and he's trying to make me!!" Ikuto complained.

"Shhh, it's okay," I cooed. "You don't have to right now.... Do you want a sweet?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Ikuto smiled at me and nodded.

I filled a plate of all the same sweets that Yaya had on her plate, (a piece of cheese cake, a piece of tart, chocolate chip cookies, ect, ect, ect...) and gave it to him.

He grinned and eat all of it.

----Walking Home

"Bye, bye, Amu-chii!!!" Yaya said, waving as we went our separate ways.

"So, Ikuto," I said, looking down, "wanna see if you can chara-change?"

"Sure," he replied. "Arrai."

Arrai shakes his head. "I don't want to chara-change. Not right now."

"Eh?" I ask.

Ikuto shrugs. "Why were you born?" I ask.

"I was born from Ikuto's wish to be able to express his love," the chara answers.

Ikuto blushes.

"Really?" I respond.

_Ikuto doesn't love me, so who does he love? Well, this Ikuto _thinks _he loves me, but the Ikuto I know doesn't...._

"Yes. But I don't wanna chara-change right now. He doesn't need me to, so I don't see the point..." Arrai said with a yawn.

"I guess all Ikuto _really_ wants to be is lazy," I mumble.

_I see you comb you hair,_

_And give me that grin,_

_It's making me spin, now, spin with-_

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Amu-chan!" _

"Utau! I'm so glad to hear frommm.... Uh... shit..." I curse.

_"Amu? What's wrong?"_Utau asks.

I laugh nervously. "Umm, Utau? Do you still have a brother complex?" I ask.

_"Huh? No, I thought you knew. Why? Are you and Ikuto finally going out?!"_ Utau yelled.

"No, we're not."

_"Oh.... Well, soon, right? I'm cheering you on!" _Utau laughs. _"But I called to tell you that I'm coming back from tour! I can't wait to see you, and everyone else! That includes Ikuto, me and Ikuto are so much closer since I got rid of that brother complex!"_

"Utau? There's something I need to tell you...."

------

A/N: July 28! I updated fast!!! XD

Amu: And you left it on a clift hanger....

Rima: And Utau's coming back.....

Layla: And I have another bad spoiler for you all!!!! The spoiler is the following: Put to the Test!

Amu: That's gonna be the chapter name, isn't it?

Layla: YEP!!!! I'm not good at naming chapters... What should I name ths one?

Rima: Tadase Hate and Utau?

Layla: YEAH!!!! That'll do, thanks!!!

Rima: Review.


	11. Chapter 11: Put to the Test! Utau's here

A/N: Oooh!!! I'm so, so, _so _happy with all of the reviews I'm getting!!!!

Amu: Ummm.... Right. You guys are making her a bit _too _happy- and when she gets too happy-

Layla: YAY!!!!!!!!! This chapter is going to be AWESOME!!!!!

Amu: -she gets too hyper. Read and Review.

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**.

_I laugh nervously. "Umm, Utau? Do you still have a brother complex?" I ask._

_"Huh? No, I thought you knew. Why? Are you and Ikuto finally going out?!" Utau yelled._

_"No, we're not."_

_"Oh.... Well, soon, right? I'm cheering you on!" Utau laughs. "But I called to tell you that I'm coming back from tour! I can't wait to see you, and everyone else! That includes Ikuto, me and Ikuto are so much closer since I got rid of that brother complex!"_

_"Utau? There's something I need to tell you...."_

_------**End Recap!**_

As soon as I explained to Utau what happened, she freaked. Completly. She _really_ freaked.

Maybe she does have a small brother complex, still.

Maybe.

Or maybe she knows how freaking cute Ikuto is as a child.

Yeah. That's it...

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto asks, pulling me from my trance.

"Huh?"

"We're here."

I blink. "Oh. So we are..."

I take out my key and open the door. "Get started on your homework!" I tell Ikuto.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Don't 'Yeah, yeah' me! Got on it!"

"But, Amu-_chan_!" he whines.

"Homework!" I comand.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Whatever..."

"Kid."

"Old person..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!" I yell.

Ikuto runs up the stairs, laughing.

It's been like this for a while now. I tease him, sometimes he blushes, sometomes he teases back. It's fun.

I walk over to the freezer and sigh. A note.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_I'm not sure if Iggy-kun told you this or not, but we picked Ami up early today._

_We're going to go on a mounth long trip to America for your Papa's phototghapry bussiness. _

_We would have taken you- and Iggy-kun- but we have no idea when Iggy-kun's parents are coming to get him!_

_Love you!_

_Mama, Papa, and Ami_

I sigh. Another trip without me. At least Ami's gone with them this time.

"FINSHED!!" Ikuto shouts from upstairs.

I run up the stairs, giggling to myself.

"Really?" I ask, leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed.

Ikuto jumps.

Laughing, I say, "Jumpy, are we?"

"Noooo..." he mumbles.

"How'd you finish so fast?"

"......"

"Ikuto?"

".... Uh...."

"'Uh' what?"

"Arrai and Dia and Miki helped me. A bit...."

"A bit, huh?" I ponder. "Lemme see that."

He hands me his homework. Not one question wrong. I sigh. "Iku-"

_I see you comb your hair, and give me that grin_

_It's making me spin, now, spinin-_

"What?" I yell into my phone.

_"Did I call at a bad time?"_ Utau's voice answers.

"Utau! No, no, it's just... Ikuto's kinda...."

_"Cheating?"_ she asks.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you-"

_"He used to do it sometimes. Mostly with math..."_

"Well, it _is_ math..." I reply.

_"Can I come over?" _Utau suddenly asks.

"Huh?" Wow, I'm so smart....

_"Can I? Please?!" _she begs.

I sweat-drop. "Umm... Utau, are you sure that yu're over Ikuto?"

Ikuto's ears perk up and he turns to look at me.

_"Positive! I miss you! And him! Please! Please! Please?" _

I sigh at how desperate she sounded. The last 'please' was quiet, and her voice got squeeky.

"Fine!" I yell. "You can come over! Just don't, like.... rape him or something!"

_"Rape?"_ she asks quietly. _"You think that I would rape my own blood?!" _

"Umm... Honestly, I don't know. If you could force him to make out with you while he was normal size...." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

_"I don't have a brother complex anymore, god damn it!"_ Utau screamed. _"I just wanna see him, _and_ you!!"_

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

_"That's okay!"_ Utau said, perky again. _"Sooo, I'll see you iiiiinnn...... one minute?"_

I hear a knock on the door.

_"Mmm, or less?" _she giggles.

I sigh. "Good bye, Utau," I say, shutting my phone.

We walk down the stairs. And by 'we' I mean that I'm walking, and Ikuto's following really, really close.

I stop suddenly, causing Ikuto bump into me. (Very uncomfortable! His face slamed my butt!)

As I turn around, Ikuto walks backwards to fast and falls onto his butt.

"Go get the charas," I demand.

He nods quickly, scrambling to get up, and runs off. I hold in a giggle.

I walk the rest of the way down the stairs alone. Throwing open the door, I find Utau grinning widely at me. We've become great friends.

I take in Utau's outfit. She's wearing a white elbo-sleeve blose with a purple button up vest. She was also wearing a purple mini-skirt with black lace on the top, and a white butterfly on the bottom right corner.

Utau's already wide smile got even wider. She threw my arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

When she pulled back, she looked around. "So," she said, "where's Ikuto?"

-----

A/N: I'm stoping here!

Amu: Why?

Chibi Ikuto: She's the writer.

Layla: EXACTLY!!!!

Utau: Well, I'm finally in the story.

Rima: And I'm not. Again. I thought that I was your favorite, Layla-chan?

Layla: *Picks up chibi Ikuto* Well, Chibi Ikuto is right now. But other than him, it's Nagi, you, tAmu, Utau, Kukai.

Kukai: But I'm never in your stories!

Layla: You're in Amuto Oneshots (sometimes), you may be in this one (if the reviewers want you to be), you're in Twisted, But In A Cool Way, you will be in Man of honor (when I continue to write it...), you're in Hello, I'm a Witch (a bit), and you're in Friends or Enimies? (sometimes)! What else do you want?

Kukai: A star roll.

Rima: R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: Utau, Ikuto, & Calling Kukai

A/N: Ummm... I have a #1 (self pro-claimed) reviewer.

Kukai: I'm gonna be in this story!

Layla: She REALLY likes my stories.... Ruby-Werewolf, thank you for all of the reviews! Oh, and... thank the rest of you!

Rima: R&R

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**.

_Utau's already wide smile got even wider. She threw my arms around me and squeezed me tightly._

_When she pulled back, she looked around. "So," she said, "where's Ikuto?"_

-----**_End Recap!_**

"Ikuto?" I laugh. "Why so excited?"

Her face flushes, but than that awful Ikuto-like smirk appears. Her beautiful violet eyes sparkle with mischeft. "Why do you ask, Amu? Do you think that I'm am threat to your relationship with him? Though, he might not remember me, I'm sure that he'd still think that dating his sister would be wrong. Actually, now that I think about it, he would hang around with me more before you came along...."

I blush, and try to stammer a reply, but all that comes out is something smiliar to this: "Bu-bu-bu-but- th-tha-that's- i-i-i-i-it's n-not t-t, s-s-st-stop l-li..."

And more things like that. I couldn't go a word without stuttering, and she- like Ikuto- found it highly amusing. I couldn't even finish a sentence. It was wierd how what she said made me more- I think for the right word- embarrassed, flustered, than any perverted comment made by Ikuto.

"Amu-chan, I- oh, uh, hi..." Ikuto mumbles.

"Ikuto!" Utau squeels. "I cannot wait for you to get back to normal! I'll help, too!"

With Ikuto's wide eyes and raised up eyebrows, it's easy to read what he's thinking. A) _How the hell does this girl know about my... "condition"? _B) _Who the hell is this girl? _or C) _Who the hell is this, how does she know about my... "condition", and why is she yelling?!_

"Ikuto, this is your younger sister, Utau. I told her about the problem, and she wants to help," I say, as if talkig to a baby.

Right now... he kind of is.

Almost as if he's reading my mind, he says- with a big, chibi, pouty face-"I'm not a baby..."

"CUTE!!!!" Utau yells, glomping him.

I giggle as she asks, "_Amu_, can I keep him? _Please_?"

Ikuto trys to struggle out of her hold, his face turning red. Either from anger or suffacation- I can't tell. She's squeezing him pretty hard. Ikuto trys to reach me.

I take him from Utau's death grip and shake my head. "My parent's think I'm baby sitting him. The idol Utau doesn't addopt kids from Finland, and if she did, his last name wouldn'tbe Tubassa, it'd be Tsukiyomi, or at least Hoshina."

Utau crosses her arms and pouts. "Can he be my long lost cousin?"

"No."

"Nephew?"

"No."

"Nephew-in-law?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!" Ikuto shouts. "She's evil, Amu-chan," he adds to me.

"But _Ikuto_," she whines.

"No."

"Come _on!"_

"No."

"Bu-but... I haven't seen you in so long! Please?!"

"No, Utau."

"Well," I say, laughing, "this seems oddly fimilar..."

Utau thinks for a bit, then laughs, too. "Yeah," she giggles.

Ikuto's brows scrunch together. "What are you guys talking about?"

Utau's eyes widen. She looks at me, as if I hold all of the answers.

I don't say a word to her. Instead, I turn to Ikuto. "Ikuto, we'll get you back to normal. I promise."

Utau nods. I know that we're going to need more help.

Time to call Kukai.

----

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I need to get this up.

Kukai: Why?

Layla: ....School.

Rima: What about it?

Layla: I'm in my dorm at the moment.... typing this...

Kukai: WHAT?! School's started?!

Layla: Actually, it starts Thursday.

Utau: Soo, late updates?

Layla: NO! I'll update every Saterday, and more when/if I can! Sooo, Rima.

Rima: Review.


	13. Chapter 13: Denial and Popcorn!

A/N: Hi~!

Kukai: Good mood?

Layla: YEAH!!!!! I have all honor classes! (Other than math- my horrid, unexplainable hatred towards it holding me back. I actually always get an A in math..)

Chibi Ikuto: Umm... Please review... Please? *Kitty eyes*

Everyone: So cute....

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**.

_I don't say a word to her. Instead, I turn to Ikuto. "Ikuto, we'll get you back to normal. I promise."_

_Utau nods. I know that we're going to need more help._

_Time to call Kukai._

----**_End Recap!_**

"So, you're saying this little kid the the cat-boy, Utau's older brother?" Kukai asked.

I nodded.

Kukai's thinking face became a huge grin. "Alright! Finally, something exciting and fun! Count me in!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Datchi yelled from the background.

I laughed. Utau smiled.

"So, uh, Ikuto," Kukai said, crouching down, "what's up?"

Incert sweat-drops....

Ikuto turned his head away from Kukai, not answering. Kukai just laughed and ruffled Ikuto's hair.

"Hey!" Ikuto complained.

"Hi."

Ikuto pouted.

"IKUTO!!!" Utau squealed.

Kukai jumped back, hardly missing Utau's random gloump.

Kukai scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Does that happen a lot?"

I sigh. "Sadly, yes. You remember that she used to have a weird brother complex, right?" I questioned.

He shivered. "Yeah... That was so weird...."

"Mmhm."

"I mean, kissing your brother or sister on the cheek is one thing, but making out with- no, _making_ them make out with you is a whole different story!"

"I don't think that they were making out, Kukai. Just lip-locking."

"Still gross!" He sticks his tong out.

"It's natural!" Utau squeals, dropping Ikuto. "Amu, if Ikuto was your brother, you'd have a complex, too, right?"

"That's- it's no- HEY! What makes you think that I like him?!"

"Amu-chan," Ikuto tugs on my skirt. "You don't like me, Amu-chan?" he asks, giving me the puppy-do- uh, I mean- _kitty-cat_ eyes.

My eyes widen, and I violently shake my head. "NO! O-of coarse I like you Ikuto!!!"

Ikuto smiles as I pick him up. He wraps his arms around my neck.

"Well, Hinamori, what 'cha doing with him during school?" Kukai asks.

"I enrolled him in the elementary."

"Buzz! Wrong!" Kukai exclaims. "Hope you're as good at faking a move as you are with faking names!"

"Eh?"

"Well, we're going to take him outta school now. Better now than latter, right? The question is, what'll we do with him?"

Utau's eyes widen, a smile on her face. She probably thinks that she'll get Ikuto...

"Ikuto can stay in the Guardian. The charas will make sure that he doesn't go anywhere," I say.

"Ugh!" Utau crosses her arms and pouts. "I have time, you know! Why don't you trust me!"

"You tried to suffocate me!" Ikuto shouts.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no-"

"SHUT UP!!" I screech.

When everything's silent, I look around.

Ikuto's hands, witch were around my neck, are now covering his ears. His eyes are tightly shut, and his nose is scrunched up. A frown is seen on his lips.

Utau's eyes are (once again!) wide. This time, though, it's from shock. Her mouth is open.

Kukai's crouched down, arms above his head, and eyes shut.

"Kukai, get up! Utau, stop staring at me like that! We need to get back on subject! Ikuto, sweety, don't cover your ears!"

"Sweety?" Kukai and Utau ask in unison.

I blush. "Shut up.."

Kukai grins.

"Anyhow, what do you think, Kukai? Will it just wear off, or do we need some kind of antidote?" I asked.

"Antidote. I mean, from what you told me, it sounds like someone _did _something to him. Or put something in him. Maybe a position, or something..." Kukai says, thinking face back in place.

"Maybe a kiss on the lips from his true love will make him return to normal!" Utau says, a grin on her lips, and the ever widening eyes wide and excited, locked onto mine. "Like in a fairytale!"

"Utau, this is real life, no one's writing this," I bluntly say.

"I think it's something more... liquid, Utau. this isn't like the Death Rebel plan. Hinamori can't just bring Ikuto back with a hug. _Or_ a kiss!"

"Bu-but, Amu love Ikuto, and he loves her! Love solves everything!" Utau exclaimed, angry that her idea was shot down.

Suddenly, I felt sad. _Normal Ikuto doesn't care about me! He doesn't see me as anything more than a little kid!_

I look down at Ikuto in my arms. He's smiling at me.

I sigh. "Ikuto, go upstairs and play in my room, okay?" I say, setting Ikuto down on the ground.

He shrugs. "Whatever," he replies running upstairs.

When I hear my bedroom open, and then shut, I turn to the waiting Utau and Kukai.

"Look, this isn't some story, or fairytale, or TV show! This is _real life_! And there isn't going some "happily ever after" for everyone! I don't love Ikuto, and I know that he doesn't love me!" I hiss. "There's no "kiss you true love and the whatever-it-was will disappear"! This is not fake! It's real!"

Kukai frowns and walks over to me. "You used to believe in true love, and happy endings. Don't you still? What happened?"

I look down. "He doesn't even like me...." I mutter.

"I knew it! You are in love with Ikuto!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

"STOP!!!!!" Kukai blows.

We both jump back, eyes wide with shock, mouths open.

Kukai's face is red- from what, I'm not sure. not embarrassment, he's never embarrassed. Anger, maybe. His breathing is deep, like he just ran twenty marathons.

"Stop," he breaths. "Come on, Amu, don't be... so dense!"

"Dense?!" I yell.

"Admit it. You love him."

"I-I-I do not!" I stutter.

"Am-"

"No," Kukai says, smiling. "You know, this is a stage. Denial. Usually comes right after you except it!"

I pout. So what if he was ri- wait. Kukai was right?! This can only mean one thing...

"So, Kukai, who do you like?" I ask slyly.

"E-eh?"

Utau looks between the two of us, then finally says, "Where's the popcorn when you need it?"

"Well, that's the only way you'd know, right? If someone told you, because they saw the signs? And don't say that you over heard it, because you wouldn't pay attention unless someone said it directly to you."

"...."

"I need popcorn!"

"Well, Kukai?"

"Utau."

"Hm? You called?" Utau says, poking her head out from the kitchen.

Kukai shakes his head. I feel my eyes widen (they seem to be doing that a lot today) as Utau comes back into the room.

"That was the lamest confession _ever_!" I exclaim, once I got over the shock.

"IT WAS FORCED! Wasn't exactly the way I planed on telling her!"

"Uh... what's going on?" Utau asks, still not catching on.

"You could've made a big deal about it, called her in here, and then confessed in a sweet way!"

"What are you two going on about?" Utau asks, still clueless.

"Well, than, tell me: How do you picture Ikuto confessing to you?!"

"I don't know- flowers, maybe? A kiss, and for him to say that he loves me?! But not just by saying 'Amu'! That's so stupid!"

No comment from Utau. She just stands there this time. Mouth gaping open.

"Well sorry that you made me confess!And so you _do _like Ikuto..."

"I didn't make you do anything! And that's not any of your business!"

"Yes you- hey, what are you doing?" Kukai looks at Utau in confusion.

"You said that you like me, right? Well, I like you back. So just shut up and-"

"NO KISSING IN MY HOUSE!!!!"

"Who's kissing?" Ikuto upstairs.

"No one!" I yell back. "Out!" I hiss.

Kukai grabs Utau's hand and pulls (drags) her out. "Call us tomorrow!"

With that, I'm alone.

----

A/N: Woo! I hate honor classes. Homework!!!

Kukai: I'm in the story!

Utau: And we're a couple!

Rima: Chibi Ikuto!

Chibi Ikuto: *Sparkles with kitty-cat eyes* Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: Playboy Antidote

A/N: Okay, yeah, I cheated in the last chapter...

Amu: How did you manage to do that?

Layla: Chibi Ikuto's sparkly kitty-cay eyes....

Amu: Ooohh.... Uh soo..

Layla: I'm glad that everyone likes the Kutau! This is my first time doing Kutau, so I'm glad that you all like it! Oh, and, uh.... SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! Please enjoy this chapter!

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**.

_"NO KISSING IN MY HOUSE!!!!"_

_"Who's kissing?" Ikuto upstairs._

_"No one!" I yell back. "Out!" I hiss._

_Kukai grabs Utau's hand and pulls (drags) her out. "Call us tomorrow!"_

_With that, I'm alone._

_----**End Recap!**_

I'm so stupid.

How didn't I notice this before?!?

Ikuto.... His body my not be growing (yet) but his mind is developing! Which means....

We have a time limit. Don't 'cha just love those!?

I realized that... because he's acting more like a ten year old. He's s'pose to be five!

_Five!!!!_

I say he acts like a ten year old, because... well, most five-year-olds think that girls are gross, and do _not_ want to watch them change.

Or tease them.

Or sit on them.

Or have them carry them. (Uh.. well, I guess that one depends...)

Or kiss them.

Hell- they don't even want to be _around_ girls- even their moms are kinda gross to them!

But Ikuto.... Is it just me, or does he seem older than a fie-year-old?!

Or.... maybe he's not changing. Maybe he already has the mind of a twenty-year-old!

God, he's such a child molester....

"Ikuto!" I call.

"Whhhaaat?" he whines from my room.

"Come here!"

"Bu-but, Amu-_chan_! Arrai and Yoru are-"

"I SO don't care! Get your butt down here!"

Silence. Then, the opening and closing of my bedroom door.

Ikuto stomps down the stairs.

"What?" he huffs.

Ikuto... how can I put him to the test?! Hmm... Lemme see... What can a twenty-year-old man not resist?!

Oh! I know! "Hey, Ikuto, there's this magazine that I think you might like, it's called-"

"Don't care."

"Just let me show it to you~!" I say, running up the stairs, into my parents bathroom, and grab one of the _Playboy_magazines.

Then, I blot back downstairs, and-flipping to a random page- show it to him.

And, you know what he does? He screams. _Screams_!

I throw the mag aside and kneel down. "Wha-what's wrong?" I stutter.

"Th-that girl! Sh-she w-was.... creepy! I don't like her!"

"Why not?" I ask.

"She... she's not you. I only like you."

I blink, and then laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny!" he says, glaring. Then his eyes soften. "I-I thought you loved me back," he added, quieter.

I stop laughing- my eyes wide. "Wah! O-of coarse I love you Ikuto! D-don't think anything else!"

Ikuto pouts. "You're mean."

"So are you."

"Yeah, maybe, you you're meaner."

"Is meaner a word?"

"How should I know?! You're the old person!"

"I'm not old!"

"Old lady! Old lady!"

"Sh-shut up!"

Silence....

"AMU!!!!! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!!!!" Utau yelled.

"You need to speak with me? Are you sure you don't just wanna see Ikuto?" I called back.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, _NOW!_" she screeched.

Okay... something was up...

I walked to the door and opened it, as Utau commanded.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Amu, I know how to get the antidote."

-----

A/N: Yeah, it's short, and I'm not really happy with this chapter, either. But this story is coming to an end. And soon.

Chibi Ikuto: So, I get to go back to normal?

Layla: Yes. I will miss you, Chibi Ikuto.

Amu: Why?

Kukai: She's a child molester.

Layla: AM NOT! I just really love kids, I've never had any siblings, and I really want to be a mother. Not right now or anything, but sometime in life. The point is just cause I love kids doesn't mean I'm Normal-Sized-Ikuto!

Rima: Read and review, please.


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Get It

A/N: Hi, hi! How are you all?

Everyone: .....

Layla: That's great! I'm glad that I'm not the only one suffering from school now! I think I was the first to start. O.o Lemme tell you, my roomy, _evil._ And not in the good way, like me. She's a prepy b-word, kinda like how Ami is in this story.... *keeps talking*

Rima: Please read and enjoy the story, because if you don't review, I'll murder Ikuto. The _Chibi_ Ikuto.

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**.

_I walked to the door and opened it, as Utau commanded._

_"What's up?" I ask._

_"Amu, I know how to get the antidote."_

-----**_End Recap!_**

"You... have the antidote?" I questioned.

"Well... I don't _have_ it. But... Damnit, I said that I knew how to get it!"

"No _cussing_," I hiss, pointing to Ikuto.

Utau ignores me and continues, "Like I said: I know _how_ to get it, and where we _can_ get it."

"_Where_?"

"... Where do you think, Amu?"

"Can I come, too?" Ikuto asks.

"No," Utau and I say together.

"But-"

"No!" we repet.

"It's my anti-"

"NO!!"

"That's not fair," Ikuto mutters, pouting.

"Ikuto," I say sweetly, "when we get you back to normal, you can make all of the rules for a week, okay? How's that sound?"

Ikuto's eyes glaze over for a few seconds, thinking. Then he nods. "Anything I want? No loopholes? No going back? No matter what?"

I nod.

Ikuto smirks.

"What are you thinking, peverted kid?" I ask, mimiking what ikuto said to me way too many times.

Ikuto's cheeks turn red, his eyes widen, and his mouth opens slightly. Then, his gaze cools. As in, he tries to use a "Cool N Spicy" type of thing. His arms cross over each other, eyes narrow, head turns away- hell, hi's even scowling! But... he's still blushing. And that's all it takes. I smirk, proud of my work, as I hear him mutter, "Nothing..."

Utau just looks back and forth between the two of us, bewildered. "Um..." she starts, "Did you two.... Change personalities or something? Because I kind of wanna go on a date with Kukai after we get the anitdote for Ikuto, and I'm pretty sure that if we have to get two antidotes, that that'll never happen..."

"I'm just enjoying what I can, Utau, that's all..."

"You sure?" she asks, her eyes darting back to me.

"Positive!"

"Okay..." she says, still unsure.

"Believe me Utau, there's no way that perv would be able to handle being inside me!" I whisper yell.

Utau's eyes widen, then return normal. Her lips form a strained smile, like she's trying not to laugh.

I shot her a questioning look. "What?"

And then- she laughs. "I'm.... s-sure th-tha-that..... he c-could h-handle...... it ju-just f-fine!" she gasps between laughter.

Suddenly, I find out that Utau, like her brother, has a dirty mind.

"EW!" I shout. "Utau, that- that's nasty!"

"You're the one who said it," Utau points out, chuckling a bit.

"You're the one who made it sound weird!"

"How did _I_ make it sound wierd? You're the one whose thinking about having sex with him."

"I was _not_!"

"You so were. Don't try to deny it!"

"Unlike _you_,Utau, I don't think about having sex with people."

"What's _that _suppose to mean, Amu?!"

"Well, when you were sleeping over here once, you just _happened_ to say something in your sleep...."

"Lier!"

"Nut-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Um... Amu-chan..?"

"I would never speek in my sleep! N-E-V-E-R!"

"Oh, just like you would never have a perverted mind?"

"Hey, I'm still-"

"I don't! You're the one thinking those thoughts!"

"Oh, what_ever_!"

"HEY!" Ikuto yells.

Utau and myself snap our heads towards Ikuto. "What?!" we snap in unison.

Ikuto cringes, and my eyes soften. "I'm sorry, Ikuto. What is it?" I say, softer.

Ikuto smiles a bit. "Utau, you know how to get the antidote, ne?"

Utau nods.

"It's at... uh, Easter, right?" Ikuto asks.

Utau nods again.

"Then let's get it."

-----

A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!!!! I thought that it was actually going to be on time for once, and, guess what? It's three days late! I was going to have it out on Friday, I was on a writing streek, and then- writer'sblock. Don't you hate that stuff? Anyhow- Rima!

Rima: Review or I kill Chibi Ikuto.

Layla: IKUTO!!! D:


	16. Chapter 16: Utau Was Right!

A/N: Hello!!! So, so, so, SO sorry about the late update!!! Now- I'd kindly like to ask you all to re-

Utau: WHAT'S THE ANTIDOTE?!?!

Layla: -,- If you wanna know so bad lemme tell you all to please read the cha-

Rima: Why don't you ever do your homework?

Layla: I wanna be a writer- not a math geek! Now would you please re-

Nagi: Were you talking about the anitdote?

Layla: NO! DAMNIT! Just read the freakin' chapter and-

Rima: Review.

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**.

_Ikuto smiles a bit. "Utau, you know how to get the antidote, ne?"_

_Utau nods._

_"It's at... uh, Easter, right?" Ikuto asks._

_Utau nods again._

_"Then let's get it."_

-----**_End Recap!_**

"Hey, Utau," Kukai says, walking up to said person.

"Kukai!" Utau squeels, throwing her arms around him.

"You're late," I hiss.

Kukai was the last one here- and we were outside of Easter. "Sorry, Amu."

I shake my head, sighing. "Whatever-let's just all chara nari and get this over with. Ran!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"

"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Platum Royal!"

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Um... Amu-chan?" Ikuto asks.

I bend down to his level, still transformed with Ran. "Yes, Ikuto?"

"How do I do that?"

"Unlock your heart- you could transform with Arrai."

"No- it's not necessary," Arrai answers.

I sweat-drop. Was this _really_ a love chara?

"...Yoru..." Ikuto muttered.

"Yes, Ikuto! Come on- Unlock you're heart!!" Yoru encrouages.

"My own heart, unlock. Chara Nari: Black Lynks!"

"Cute!!!" Yaya and Utau squeel, running to Ikuto.

I grab Ikuto before they can. "Cut it out," I snap.

"Utauuu," Kukai whines. "You're suposed to love _me_."

Utau gasps. "I-I do love you! B-but I- Ikuto is- he's my brother- and I love him t-"

"Just kidding."

"Kukai!"

"This is annoying," Rima says.

Nagi nods in agreement. "Utua-chan, Kukai, we need to get that antidote- _now_ perferabily," Nagihiko says.

Utau and Kukai shut up and walk towards us, gushering to Tadase and Yaya, who also come. Tadase frowns at Ikuto, who is now snuggling in my arms.

"He has legs, you know," Tadase says.

I glare at him. "So what? He's a _kid, _Tadase-kun!" I whisper.

"I'm not a _kid_, I'm a man who, at the moment, is a kid," Ikuto says_. _"Wait- crap, that didn't come out right..."

**(A/N: Skipping how they got into Easter.....)**

----Inside Easter, LABS

We got into Easter, which took a while. Even though Gozen is no longer here- nor is Utau and Ikuto's "step-dad"- this place is still completely evil. I hate the vibe here.

It seems that every time we come to Easter, we come for Ikuto. To find or save. Right now, it's to save.

But, also, right now we're waiting for the mad scientest to come back from their break.

Ikuto tugs on my skirt. "How much longer?" he whines.

"Just a few more minutes, Ikuto."

"But I'm hungry!"

"You could always breast feed him, Amu," Utau teases.

"If he gets breast fed than I should, too..." Kuaki mutters.

Utau frowns. "Maybe," she mumbles.

"Um, ew," Rima said, faking a gag.

Nagihiko and I nod in agreement.

"Amu-chan.... I'm still hunrgy..."

"Just wait a bit more, Ikuto."

the door opens, and I summon Heart Rod and those pink winged roller blades. **(A/N: Uh.... do those things have a name?)**

"So, I was, like, 'Yes!' and she was, like, 'Noo!!' and-"

The guy stoped talking, and froze on the spot. "What are you kids _doing_ here?!" he yelled.

I let Ikuto down by Utau, jumped over to the one who spoke- light brown hair- and pinned him to the wall by the neck with Heart Rod. Rima used her ropes and Yaya's duckiesto tie up the other two.

"Where's the antidote to cure Ikuto?!" I demanded.

The guy's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "There is no antidote!" he spat. "Tsikyomi Ikuto loves no one!"

I sweat-dropped. "Eh?"

He sighed. "The antidote is a kiss on the lips from his true love, you stupid child."

"EH?!"

"Whoa- wait! Utau was right?!" Kukai yelled in shock.

Utau blinked, and then glared at Kukai. "Of coarse I was ri- wait. I was right?"

"This is so not turning out how I planed..." I groaned, feeling all eyes on me.

Utau was right.

-----

A/N: Soo... Surprise! You all thought that I wasn't gonna have a cliche ending, huh? Well, I'm not! But, I didn't want to think- I have school for that!

Kukai: How could you make Utau right?!

Utua: Kukai...

Layla: Well, when I wrote the whole thing about Utau's antidote theory, I thought it wouldn't make such a bad ending. If I couldn't think of anything else. Oh! And- **_IMPORTANT_**- check out my profile please!!!!! I have two new story ideas and I wanna know what you guys like better, cause whichever has more picks is going up when I finish this!!!

Kukai: *Getting beat up by Utau*

Rima and Nagi: Please review!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Back!

A/N: Wow, I have the BEST reviewers~! You guys are really great, ya know. I love my reviews- and review_ers_. You guys encourage me to keep writing. I know that many people are angry with me- I still have a bunch of stories that are unfinished, and I have deleted a few, and discontinued one. I have to apolize. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. There are very few writers that work the way I do. In fact, I believe that it's extremely rare. (Maybe, I donno, though, Ijust guessing...) The way _I_ work, when I get Writer's Block, it always gives me a sene to another story tht I rush to write down!

But back to other matters, this will be the first Fanfction story that I have ever finished! I really will miss this story! And **_REMEMBER _**to go to my profile _after_ you read and (please) review! I wanna know (you may leave in review, or you could just PM me) whitch sotry you like better: **_What to do When Your Girlfriend Secretly Hates You _**or **_Together To Get Her (I Love You, Sensei)_**. Please tell me your opion!

Now.... ON WITH MY STORY~~

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**.

_He sighed. "The antidote is a kiss on the lips from his true love, you stupid child."_

_"EH?!"_

_"Whoa- wait! Utau was right?!" Kukai yelled in shock._

_Utau blinked, and then glared at Kukai. "Of coarse I was ri- wait. I was right?"_

_"This is so not turning out how I planed..." I groaned, feeling all eyes on me._

_Utau was right._

_-----**End Recap~!**_

So.... where's hell freezing over? Could someone please tell me?

Utau was _right?_

My eye twitches. "Noo..."

"So, um... Amu..."

"Shut it, Rima..."

"Amu-chii..!"

"Quiet, Yaya!"

"Amu-chan." I feel a tug on my skirt.

"Fine."

"We can get something to eat? Finally!" Ikuto exclaims.

_He really is cute like this... I made a promise, though. I promised Ikuto that I'd do everything I could! Ugh.... he's going to call me a child molesting pervert... I can hear it!_

"Ikuto, come here..." I trail off.

Kukai coughs. "Uh, you want us to take these mad scientist someplace else?" he asks.

"Yeah, thanks, Kukai," I said, nodding.

When they were out of the room, I turned to Ikuto. He was gazing at me.

"Amu-chan, what's going on?" Ikuto asked.

I smiled gently at him. "Ikuto, remember how i said that I'd do anything to get you back to normal?" I questioned.

He nodded, his face scrunched up.

"Who am I to you, Ikuto?" I asked.

He stared for a moment before answering. "Amu-chan, you are the most important person to me. I love you."

Arrai smiled, and nodded. "Good, Ikuto," he said.

Ikuto's eyes wideed alightly and he blushed. I smiled softly at him.

"Come here," I say.

He hesitates, and then comes. I lean down and kiss him on the lips. Nothing changes. I pull back and open my eyes, only to see the same tiny Ikuto, who, by the way, looks completely shocked.

"I'm done, good bye," Arrai says, going into his egg and back into Ikuto's heart. As soon as Arrai dissapears, a light shines brightly, and tiny, innocent Ikuto becomed larger, perverted Ikuto once more.

Ikuto blinks and looks around the room. Suddenly, I relize that I'm still on my knees. Clearing my throat, I stand, praying that he doesn't remember anything...

"It's wasn't very orinanal, you know," Ikuto tells me.

I tilt my head.

He smirks. "You bit my ear, didn't I do that to you?"

I blush twenty shade of red while he continues. "So, I can make you do stuff for a week? That's great. I've always wondered-"

"Pervert!" I blurt.

His smirk becomes larger. "Ah, that's not what I was about to say, Amu-_chan_, but now that it's out there..." he trailed off.

I blush more. "You- you basterd! F-first you're perverted, then innocent, and then perverted again? Wha-what the hell happened?!" I shout.

His face becomes serious. "Easter, as you figured out, captured me. They were testing an experment on me. It worked, but the mechin crashed and all the data was lossed, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Ikuto... um, a-about t-th-that kiss...."

"Don't worry, I remember everything. I just... What I said then, Amu, still remains as the truth." Ikuto smiles, walking towards me and brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Okay. Wait- what _did_ you say?" I question.

His smile drops and he steps back. Sighing, he says, "Amu, I love you. I always have and always will, as corny as that sounds."

My eyes glaze over and I just stand there, frozen.

On the outside, that is.

On the inside, however, I am jumping up and down like a phycho freak, screaming _OMG! OMG! OMG! OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikuto loves me! YES! YES! YES! Ahhhhhhh! This is AWESOME!!!_

**(A/N: Uh, yeah, not so OOC there, is she? I could've sworn that something like this happens in the anime... But Tadamu, not Amuto. GO GO AMUTO!!!)**

"Amu?"

"YES!" I scream.

He takes a step back. "Uh, what now?"

I blush again. Jeez, I just keep making a fool of myself today! I cough. "Uh, I-I mean, I l-love you, too, I-Ikuto."

He smiles- NOT A SMIRK- and walks to me again, pulling me to a kiss.

A great happily ever after.

-------

A/N: I hate this chapter. I really do hate it.

Ikuto(regular): I like it.

Layla: IT SUCKS! *cries*

Rima: Eplouge is next. Review please.

Layla: Oh! And, once again, **_REMEMBER _**to go to my profile _after_ you read and (please) review! I wanna know (you may leave in review, or you could just PM me) whitch sotry you like better: **_What to do When Your Girlfriend Secretly Hates You _**or **_Together To Get Her (I Love You, Sensei)_**. Please tell me your opion!


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

A/N: Thank you all, I hated (still do) that last chapter, but it was very rushed, and I was running out of ideas. Well, here's the Epilogue. Enjoy.

Full Summery: While at Easter one day, Ikuto becomes an experiment. He loses his memory, and a few other things. Like inches- feet even! The experiment goes horribly right, leading Ikuto to be a child again! Amu and the others try to help him, but will they be turned into children themselves in the process?

-----------Perverted to Innocent. What Happened to You?

-----**_Recap..._**.

_I blush again. Jeez, I just keep making a fool of myself today! I cough. "Uh, I-I mean, I l-love you, too, I-Ikuto."_

_He smiles- NOT A SMIRK- and walks to me again, pulling me to a kiss._

_A great happily ever after._

-------**_End Recap!_**

----Amu & Ikuto

"Amuuu!" Ikuto calls.

"Coming!" I shout back.

My name is Hinamori Amu, and I am my boyfriend's slave.

I got here by telling him- mind you, I did not believe that he would remember this!- when he got back to normal, I would do whatever he said for a whole week.

And he remembered.

"Amu, come on! I need a towel!"

I stop where I am, for I was walking towards where his voice was coming, and blink. "A towel?" I repeat quietly to myself. "Where are you?" I call, just loud enough for the cat-man to hear.

"I getting out of the shower. Hurry up!"

"O-okay!" I call back. I run swistly to the hall way closet, and grab a baby blue towel that feels like a marshwellow, and then run to the bathroom.

I knock.

"Come in," he answers.

I sigh and open the door. I already knew what would happen. This boy thinks of nothing but sex!

-----Rima & Nagihiko

"Rima-chan..." Nagihiko says, twitching.

I turn to him, with a sharp glare. "I did it right!" I snap.

He puts his hands up in defence ad takes a few steps back. "R-Rima-chan.... it looks like the remains after a horror movie.... I'm scared to eat it."

I look down at the pitiful cake. It does look pretty bad. The frosting is a red color, and the cake is a bit burnt, so the cake part is brown. It looks like the cake was smashed. I glare at the thing.

"I blame you," I state bluntly.

He studies me for a moment, then shakes his head. "How can you blame me? All I did was hand you ingredients and call out directions," he points out oh-so-"smartly".

"You distracted me," I reply.

His eye twitches. "H-how?"

"By being here."

He steps up to me boldly. "You distract me by being here, too, you know. No one is here, but us two, and I _could_ take advantage of that. But I wouldn't, because I really like you," he says.

"...."

Nagihiko's eyes widen, as if he just realized what he said. He backs up quickly and bows repetitively. "Sorry, that was over the line!" he shouts.

"You like me?" I ask, looking up.

He blushes and nods.

I smile. "I like you, too."

Nagihiko freezes, and then smiles also, and walks towards me. "Then..." he begins, "You wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"

"Not at all," I whisper.

Our lips connect.

-------Utau & Kukai

I slam my drink down the same time Kukai does. "I win!" we shout in unison.

He glares at me. "My drink reached the table first," he says.

"No! Mine did!" I yell, meeting his glare.

"Then how about we settle this. There's a carnival in town today, let's see who can ride the rollercoaster twenty times without puking!" Kukai says.

"You're on!"

And we race to the carnival. God, we have a strange relationship....

------Amu & Ikuto

I lay in bed, watching Ikuto sleep. After five rounds, we stopped, and he ordered me to stay in bed with him.

I obeyed, not that I mind this. I love watchiing Ikuto sleep.

I truely do love him.

---

A/N: DONE!!! I hope you like it, this one's much better. Oh, and since _Together To Get Her (I Love You, Sensei) _got the most votes, I'll be starting it soon. But... What title do you guys like better, "Together To Get Her" pr "I Love You, Sensei"? Please review!!!


End file.
